superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
WALL-E (2008 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Films * A Blue Sky Studios Production * "Wall-E" Closing Credits Directed by * Andrew Stanton Produced by * Jim Morris * Robert Rodriguez Co-Produced by * Lindsey Collins Executive Producer * John Lasseter Associate Producer * Thomas Porter Original Score Composed & Conducted by *Thomas Newman Original Story by *Andrew Stanton *Pete Docter Screenplay by *Andrew Stanton *Jim Reardon Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer Supervising Technical Director *Nigel Hardwidge Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Animators *Alan Barillaro *Steven Clay Hunter Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Danielle Feinberg Sound & Character Voice Designer *Ben Burtt Production Manager *Andrea Warren Character Art Director *Jason Deamer Sets Art Director *Anthony Christov Shader Art Director *Bert Berry Graphics Art Director *Mark Cordell Holmes Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Sets Supervisor *David Munier Effects Supervisor *David MacCarthy Technical Pipeline Supervisor *John Warren Character Modeling Lead * Jason Bickerstaff Character Shading Lead *Athena Xenakis Set Modeling Lead *Kristifer Klein Set Shading Lead *Christopher M. Burrows Set Dressing Lead *Derek Williams Crowds Supervisor *Mark T. Henne Rendering Supervisor *Susan Fisher Sound Designer * Tom Myers “Down To Earth” *'Music by' Peter Gabriel and Thomas Newman *'Lyrics by' Peter Gabriel *'Performed by' Peter Gabriel, Featuring The Soweto Gospel Choir Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Characters Crowds & Simulation Inventory Sets Lighting Lighting Manager *Jenni Tsoi Technical Lighting Lead *Erik Smitt Lead Lighting Artists *Jonathan Pytko *Michael Sparber Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lighting Consultant *Sharon Calahan Lighting Optimization Engineers *Carl Nai Frederick *Bryan Cline Illumination Engineer *Jacob Kuenzel Lighting Coordinators *Kate Ranson-Walsh *Eric Rosales Effects Effects Manager *Brad Kane Effects Sequence Leads *Chris Chapman *Jason Johnston *Keith Daniel Klohn *Ferdi Scheepers Effects Artists Effects Interns *Diego Garzón Sanchez *Kurt Phillips Lighting & Effects Production Assistant *Sarah Chiappinelli Rendering & Optimization Rendering Manager *Paul McAfee Rendering & Optimization Artists *Joshua Jenny *Alexander Kolliopoulos *Nick Lucas *Alexander Timchenko Starfields Development *Mark VandeWettering Rendering Coordinator *Alice Clendenen Rendering Intern *Eric Peden Technical Development Technical Development Lead *Lucas R. A. Ives Technical Development Coordinator *Mary Van Escobar Development Engineers Technical Interns *Nathan Matsuda *Manish Sharma Production Production Finance Lead *Marc Sondheimer Assistant To The Director *Marguerite K. Enright Assistant To The Producers *Daniel Combs Assistant Production Accountants *Kirsten Ames Staubli *Christopher 'Stu' Stewart Production Office Manager *Tricia Andres Production Office Assistants *Meagan Miller *Stephen Krug *Max Sachar *Paul Baker Additional Production Management *Juliet Pokorny Additional Production Support *Victoria Jaschob *Doug Nichols *Esther Pearl *David Willnerd *Thomas Quintas In Loving Memory Of *Justin Wright (1981 - 2008) Image Mastering Manager *Joshua Hollander Lead Engineer *Rod Bogart Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Image Mastering Coordinator *Robin Young Media Control Manager *Robert Tachoires Color Grading Operators *David Lortsher *Susan Brunig Media Control Transfer Operators *Andra Smith *Glenn Kasprzycki *Jeff Whittle *Richard Pinkham Camera Operators *Jeff Wan *Mark Dinicola Projection *John Hazelton *Timothy Kennelly Software Engineering *Dominic Glynn *Drew Ttv Rogge *Hee Soo Lee *Rick Sayre Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Director Of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder International Managers *Cynthia Lusk *Mary Van Escobar International Technical Lead *Domenic Allen International Editorial *David H. Tanaka International Art Direction *Susan Bradley Post Production Supervisor, Video *Cynthia Slavens Post Production Manager *Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinator *Noah Newman Management Assistant *Katelin C. Holloway Post Production Assistant *Freesia Pearson Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Doc Kane Additional Dialogue Recording *Bobby Johanson Supervising Sound Editor & Mixer *Ben Burtt End Titles Render Pipeline Group Production Engineering Team Leads *F. Sebastian Grassia *Allan Poore *Bill Polson *Guido Quaroni *Sam Wijegunawardena Software Development Infrastructure Pre-Production Engineering Team Post Production Sound Services By *Skywalker Sound, A LucasFilm Ltd Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor *Matthew Wood Re-recording Mixers *Tom Myers *Michael Semanick Sound Effects Editors *Teresa Eckton *Dustin Cawood *Al Nelson ADR Editor *Steve Slanec Foley Editors *Kevin Sellers *Juan Peralta Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Coya Elliott Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer *Frank Rinella Foley Recordist *Sean England Mix Technician *Tony Sereno Digital Transfer *Jonathan Greber *Christopher Barron *John Countryman Additional Voices Music Recorded & Mixed By *Tommy Vicari Orchestra Recorded By *Armin Steiner Orchestrations By *Thomas Pasatieri *J.A.C. Redford Music Editor *Bill Bernstein Music Contractor *Leslie Morris Music Preparation *Julian Bratolyubov Assistant Music Editor *Michael Zainer Digital Audio *Larry Mah Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Music Production Manager *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistants *Jill Iverson *Siobhan Sullivan Music Recorded & Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios, The Village, And Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage "Down To Earth" *Produced By Peter Gabriel *L.A. Sessions Produced By Thomas Newman *Recorded By Richard Chappell *Mixed By Tchad Blake "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" "It Only Takes A Moment" *Written By Jerry Herman *Courtesy Of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "La Vie En Rose" *Written By Louiguy, Edith Piaf And Mack David *Performed By Louis Armstrong *Courtesy Of The Verve Music Group *Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Don't Worry, Be Happy" *Written And Performed By Bobby McFerrin *Produced By Linda Goldstein *Courtesy Of Original Artists "Also Sprach Zarathustra" *Written By Richard Strauss "BnL Jingle" *Music By Thomas Newman *Lyrics By Bill Bernstein Live Action Director Of Photography *Marty Rosenberg Pixar Visual Effects Supervisor *Richard Hollander Line Producer *Gillian Libbert Pixar Digital Production Supervisor *John Warren Live Action Production By Kerner Optical Live Action Visual Effects By *Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Visual Effects Supervisor *Ed Hirsh Visual Effects Producer *Jeanie King Digital Production Supervisor *Patrick Tubach Layout Supervisor *Brian Cantwell Visual Effects Editor *Greg Hyman Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor *Michael Van Eps Digital Artists *Jason Billington *Kai Chang *Lanny Cermak *Carlos Monzon Production Coordinator *Stacy Bissell Media Operations *C.J. Neff Color Timers *Terry Claborn *Jim Passon Negative Cutting By *Walt Disney Studios Negative Cutting Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Studio Team A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Data Management Group Desktop & Infrastructure Consumer Products Marketing DVD Production Theme Parks Production Resources Human Resources Administration & Finance Legal Development Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Software Development Pixar University & Archives Facilities Purchasing & Relocation Shipping & Receiving Safety & Security Craft Services By LUXO CAFÉ Pixar Senior Staff Special Thanks Production Babies to learn more about the creaters of wall-e visit www.pixar.com © 2008 Disney Enterprises Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Blue Sky Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. 250px-THQ_logo.png|WALL·E The Video Game 200px-Disney_interactive_studios.png|In Stores Now On Your Favorite Gaming Systems WaltDisneyRecords._V192545615_.jpg|soundtrack avalable on Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Closing Logos *Blue Sky Studios *Walt Disney Pictures *Pixar Animation Studios *Troublemaker Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Rated G Category:Blue Sky Studios